Perrysodes: Just Desserts Transcript
<Perrysodes: Just Desserts (Perry jumps into his water bowl, and enters his lair) Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P. we're getting reports that there is a distinct smell of confectioner sugar, and icing coming from Doofenshmirtz's building. He must be up to something evil and sweet. Sweet and evil. "Sweevil" if you will. Go and stop him.(he leaves with his Jetpack) ♪ Perry! ♪ ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ♪ Doofenshmirtz: Why if it isn't Perry the Platypus. And when I say "isn't" I mean "is". I know you're into martial''arts. But I prefer the confectionery arts myself. ''(A gingerbread house falls on Perry) Gingerbread house trap.(Peeking through a window in the house) (Song: "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" (Evil jingle version, instrumental)) Doofenshmirtz: Hey it looks a lot bigger on the inside than it does on the outside. Here, have some cozy gumdrop slippers. Hehehe. Now where was I? Oh yeah. I think I know why I'm having a hard time taking over the Tri-State Area It's because of dinner parties. Follow me, it goes somewhere. You see my brother Roger is a success, because of his amazing dinner parties, where he dazzles important guests, with his magnetic charm. But what if he were unable to charm anyone, because his fabulous dinner parties were over, before they began!? That's why I created this: the Bring-out-the-Dessert-inator! You see everyone knows that once the dessert comes out, the party's over. T-That's what's called a social cue. This rocket will go into a Roger centric orbit around his house. At the wrong moment it will shoot a blast which will make Roger bring out the dessert. Ending his dinner party before it can begin. He'll lose his charming edge, and people will lose interest, in him. Bing-Bang-Boom. They'll stop voting for him, and that's when I'll slink in and takeove-- You know, I know I'm grasping at straws here, and ugh. I'll probably end up grasping a bendy-straw, and fall on my face, requiring months of rehab to learn how to monologue, all over again (Perry throws one of the gumdrop shoes at the Bring-out-the-Dessert-inator, hitting Doofenshmirtz with the ray) and off to empowerment camp, where I'll have to fall backwards-- Who want's desserts? (Doofenshmirtz goes off and grabs a few desserts) I made this lovely tiramisu. Heeey... It works! Oh you think you're very funny Perry the Platypus, blasting me with my own Bring-out-the-Dessert-inator. (Perry throws his other shoe at the -inator) Oh-ho-ho. I hope you left some room! I made a yummy double layered pumpkin cheesecake it has creamy-- Oh! You got me again. Well you made me bring it to you, so you're going to eat it. (Doofenshmirtz shoves a dessert at Perry, who bites Doofenshmirtz's hand) Ow! (Perry's cage breaks, but the -inator zaps him) Hahaha! Now it's your turn to bring out the-- (Perry leaps toward Doofenshmirtz, and he smashes the tiramisu into his mouth, sending them both flying back into the kitchen) (Song: "Weaponry" (instrumental)) Doofenshmirtz: How about a banana split? (He shove a banana split down Perry's bill) Haha! Finally got your just desserts. What are you doing with that pound cake? I was saving that for company! (Perry forces Doofenshmirtz to eat the entire pound cake) Oh! Oh wow! Perry the Platypus, I'm getting such a sugar rush! How 'bout you? (Perry is shown to be having a sugar rush as well) (Song: "Platypus Walk" (instrumental)) Doofenshmirtz: Can you do this, Perry the Platypus? Can you jump really fast, up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down? Yeah, that's it, Perry the Platypus! Doesn't it feel good? Let's be jumping buddies. Let's just eat dessert and jump up and down and up and down and up and down all day. It'll be our thing. Just remember: I-I invented this. Because I am the inventor. Doofenshmirtz: Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. (Doofenshmirtz collapses) Aww. Oh, sugar crash. (The -inator starts beeping) Oh! The Bring-out-the-Dessert-inator it must be almost time for Roger's dinner party to begin. (Doofenshmirtz sees Perry on the floor) Haha! Sugar crash!(The -inator launches) There she goes! And you can't do anything about it, because you're on a sugar crash.(Perry takes a plate of food out from under his hat.) Wait! Wait, what is that? Protein, and carbohydrates? No, well don't eat that! (Perry does so anyway) No! (Perry chases after the -inator on his jetpack) Okay, but, but let's do that jumping thing again sometime.(The -inator fires) (Perry lands on the -inator) Doofenshmirtz: Welcome Perry the Platypus. What took you so long? I'm speaking to you through this amplifier right next to the self destruct button. The rocket will soon be in orbit around my brother's house, ready for the next dinner party. And you can ride that rocket until your tail falls off, I don't care. Or until you find the self destruct button which is right next to (Perry presses the button) Aw, dang it! Curse you Perry the Plat--''(The -inator explodes)'' ...typus. Category:Episode Transcripts